


Rainy Run

by Megasaur



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Running, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: Shamelessly wrote for my BFF and her fantasy. Richard comes back from his run where it had rained and well… you know the rest.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Rainy Run

**Ri** chard loved his runs, especially when he was able to do them outside, on trails. You on the other hand would rather not exert yourself physically – in that way at least. He was tying up his shoes when you popped into the room. 

“Richard, you do know it is supposed to rain in the next hour?” you had mainly asked him trying to get him to put it off and stay inside, maybe have a cuddle and watch a movie until the storms passed. 

“I have to get my run in. You know that. And if I put it off for later I will never get out to do it.” Rising from the chair he gave your forehead a kiss and walked past you.

Following him through the apartment to the front door, he paused his hand resting on the doorknob he turned to you with a cheeky grin. “I will be back before you know it. Always am.” And with that, he was off. You busied yourself getting a few things done around the house while he was out. 

As you passed by the large window in your living room you noticed it was pouring rain. Shaking your head you knew Richard was just pushing through and finishing his run. Checking the time on your phone you estimated he had another ten minutes. 

Right on cue he came through the door soaking wet, his shirt clinging to him more than it was when he left. “Babe!” he hollered as he entered, not noticing you were there sitting on the couch. He sat next to you after peeling off his shirt to remove his shoes. You hadn’t taken your eyes off him, his curls sticking to his forehead, chest heaving as he caught his breath, taught muscles straining under his skin as he untied his shoes. 

“What are you staring at me for?” he broke you out of your stare. 

“No reason.” you smiled and let out a quiet sigh. 

“Okay you nutter.” he laughed standing up “I’m going to shower.” 

“Mmmhm. I will be right here when you are done.” you tried to keep your cool. 

After you hear the water running a few minutes you make your way to the bathroom stripping your clothes before tip toeing into the shower. It has been a while since the two of you had done anything spontaneous. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Shut up.” and you grab the back of his neck pulling him to you, kissing him with all you had so he wouldn’t question you. When he is thoroughly quieted and excited you get down on your knees, working him over with your mouth. 

“Fuck. Oh my god. Babe.” He is still on his high from his run, adrenaline coursing through his veins, he’s not thinking straight. After a particularly good swirl of your tongue he can’t take it anymore. He grabs your arm, pulls you up and presses you hard against the shower wall entering you with a moan. Picking you up his muscles tighten under your hands placed on his arm for balance. 

“God you’re so strong.” you breathed out causing him to chuckle in your ear as he kissed your neck, thrusting slow. 

“You like it don’t you?” he challenges her, squeezing her closer. 

“Very much. Now fuck me harder, dont be shy.” He tucks his hand under one of your knees and fucks into you harder. The shower fills with the sounds of skin against skin, moans and whines, ragged breaths.

“Just wait until I get you out of the shower. I am going to fuck..” he thrusts into you with purpose with the word “…you into the mattress so hard.” 

That was it, that was what you need to pull you over the edge and you cum picturing exactly what that would entail. 

He feels you clench around him, your mouth fall open, and soft moans come from you. “Oh my god.” he is in shock that you had come so fast. “You just want me to destroy you don’t you?”

A bite of your lip confirms he is right but you moan out “God. Yes please.”

His fingers grip your jaw and turns your head to the side, he leans in close breath tickling your ear “I won’t be doing any such thing until you come again. Right. Now.” 

He thrusts into you again over and over, your own fingers rubbing at your clit between the two of you as he holds you up – still pressed between him and the wall. It doesn’t take much to make you cum again, still sensitive from the first time, and you let out the sexiest noise he had ever heard come from you which causes him to cum with a guttural moan as your orgasm wrecks through your body. 

Forehead to forehead the two of you stand in the shower panting, breathing in each other as he pulls out slowly and sets you down. 

“Fuck.” you murmur, ready for what comes after the shower.


End file.
